


小孩

by InCasablanca



Category: Whale and sea
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 22:01:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14819681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InCasablanca/pseuds/InCasablanca





	小孩

小孩

 

/  
黄景瑜不喜欢尹昉把自己当小孩

于是他决定和他谈谈

/  
在尹昉第二十二次用那种大人看小孩的眼神看他时，黄景瑜觉得是时候让他清清楚楚地知道某些事实了

 

“昉儿，你不能再把我当小孩了。”

 

他说这话的时候是在家里毛绒绒的地毯上，穿着松垮的休闲服盘腿坐着，有模有样地抱着手臂，眉头因为蹙起形成两个小山坡

尹昉看着他腿中间的蓝色鲸鱼抱枕发呆

“我没有。”

没什么底气

“好吧，小六岁呢，你比我。”

“六岁而已。”

“六岁零三个月三天”

“………”

他的嘴撅起来了，是小孩生气的样子

“年龄算什么，我比高，比你强壮，而且我是上面那个。”

黄景瑜一本正经说起瞎话时脸都不带红的

尹昉脸皮薄，受不住他说荤话，这会儿小脸已经以肉眼可见的速度变红了，耳根子更是藏不住

黄景瑜歪歪头观察他变粉的耳垂，仿佛还能感受到上升的热度，看他这反应觉得有趣极了，喜欢得紧，忍不住继续逗他

“脸红了啊…？你才是小孩儿吧，咋这么纯情呢…”

故意凑过去在他耳边吹气说话，压着嗓子低低地笑，见他有点想躲又眼疾手快地抓住手臂固定在怀里，伸出舌尖去舔他的耳垂

尹昉的耳朵特别敏感，不由得浑身一抖，双手虚虚地抵在黄景瑜的胸膛，想把他推开又使不上力

“别闹……”

说出来的话竟不知何时沾染了情欲的味道，这一声毫无威慑力的抵抗在黄景瑜耳里就是欲拒还迎，听得他心里一片软塌塌的，想把人搂怀里给疼到心尖尖儿上去（于是他也这么做了）这会儿眼神也暗下来，喉咙也哑了，有些危险的狩猎气息，像鲨鱼看见了血

敢情这人就知道怎么把我吃得死死的是吧……

深深地呼吸着尹昉颈间的气息，黄景瑜这样想

在感觉到对方起反应之后，尹昉在内心翻了个白眼，但也只是说了句：

“别在这……”

尹昉在性事方面有些害羞和保守，他只喜欢在私密的，熟悉的，舒服的个人空间和喜欢的人一起，肌肤相亲坦诚相见，体味这个世界上最痛苦也最美妙的事

小孩儿精力真旺盛…

在被杂乱无章地边亲亲边抱去卧室时，尹昉这样想

两人滚到床上后就迫不及待地贴在一起，总像不接触就没办法呼吸似的。尹昉刚从一个绵长的吻中脱身，仿佛溺水的人，肺部快要缺氧，终于可以大口呼吸。黄景瑜的吻技在一天天没脸没皮地讨要亲吻中修炼地炉火纯青，此刻看着身下的人满脸潮红，丰满的嘴唇被亲得愈发水润撩人，眼睫不由自主地一眨一眨，把他心里刚插起来的胜利的小红旗一把扇倒了。他勤勤恳恳在这具漂亮的身体上做标记，他爱死这这个了，尹昉的身体是属于舞者的具有野性魅力的性感，每一寸肌肉都恰到好处，线条流畅而不失力量感。而当他躺在昏黄的灯光下，身上布满令人动情的痕迹时，他就是男版的沉睡维纳斯，旺盛的生命力与纯洁的心灵融合在一起，与狂欢般的放荡无关，只有自然袒露的天性

尹昉把手背盖在眼上，分神思考明天又该好好遮盖一番了，因为黄景瑜真的特别热衷于这种类似动物标记所有物的行为，又像盖戳似的，每一个红印都在宣布：“这人是我的啦！”

在感受到某一个冲击点被深入浅出不停顶撞的时候，尹昉暗道不妙：这人在生气呢。刚被填满后迅速的离开让他被难以言喻的空虚感淹没了，他恳求他进来，恳求他占领他的身体，恳求他成为他的一部分，射在里面也好，他需要他，此时此刻

“还觉得我是小孩？嗯…？”

声音低沉得可怕，每说一句就用力一下，像是在惩罚，手也不闲着，极具技巧的抚摸和揉捏，像在把玩一件艺术品，贪婪而又小心翼翼地爱惜着。尹昉快被他折磨疯了，身体永远比他更加诚实，每一滴血液都在疯狂催促，感官的刺激太过强烈，他向他告饶：

“不…不是了…你不是小孩…”

句子被颠簸断开成一声声气音和呻吟，是最好的催情剂，在这个旖旎的夜加重了彼此的喘息，空气都变得浓稠起来

“乖”

奖励似的亲了他一口

“那你告诉我，我是什么？”

尹昉有一瞬间的停滞，他抱着他的背，目光散射在天花板上，汗液流进了他的眼睛，难受得闭了闭。黄景瑜在他心里有一万种定义，但他知道他此刻最想听什么

于是他叫他：

“哥哥…”

黄景瑜顿了一下，凑上来吻他，是不带任何情色意味的，温柔得像水一样的亲吻

然后尹昉觉得体内的东西又涨大了几分，他们相拥着冲刺，共同进入一个没有时间的梦境，梦里他们翻滚在云的深处，喜欢从眼睛里溢出来，爱意藏在交缠的双腿和蜷起的指尖

这无疑是一场完美的性爱，像之前的每一次一样，他们无比契合。事后黄景瑜揽着他粘粘糊糊地亲吻，不知疲倦地说着爱与永恒，尹昉累了，窝在他宽厚的胸膛半睡半醒，身边都是他熟悉的味道

“宝宝…”

黄景瑜在床上喜欢叫尹昉“宝宝”，尹昉总觉得特别羞耻，每次一被这么叫就会脸红，但那位总是改不了口，算啦，反正不会有第三个人听见，这就是尹老师说服自己的方式

“嗯……”

尹昉有些困了，身体和内心各种意义上的，只是勉强应了他一声，声音从灵魂升上来，都是缱绻和依恋

黄景瑜去吻他的额头和耳鬓

“我说不要把我当小孩，其实我想说的是…”

尹昉在模糊的意识中感受到被好好地抱紧了

 

“我希望你在我这，把自己当小孩”

 

有细细密密的，柔软的羽毛轻轻落在眼皮上，鼻尖上，唇上，尹昉觉得那声音越来越远，越来越接近遥远的海洋

“和年龄没有关系，在我黄景瑜这，不要觉得大我六岁……好吧六岁零三个月三天”

嘴角不自觉地弯了起来

“不要觉得比我大就要比我承担更多，我希望的是，你每天都能开开心心的，像小孩一样”

“在别人那里你是尹老师，在我这，安心做个无忧无虑的小孩好不好？”

尹昉突然觉得眼睛酸酸的，但意识还是浅浅的。他早就是一个什么事情都习惯自己扛甚至帮别人扛的成年人，不动声色地努力对抗这个有时很操蛋的世界。但在今天这个已经不属于他的节日，他也有那么一瞬间想要变回小孩，想要拥有满杯盈的爱，想要被认认真真地对待

困意像潮水一样涌来，像身后这个人一样温暖地包裹着他，他在心里问为什么：

然后听到他说：

 

“没有为什么”

 

“因为我爱你”

 

他沉沉睡去

 

完


End file.
